


Intoxicating Cuddles

by MadamRebel



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Slightly Out Of Character, Stress Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4488072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRebel/pseuds/MadamRebel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stress is hard on a person and Kimball lives in stress, but Carolina and a lot alcohol might make the day manageable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my best friend who wanted lesbian space marines.

It was one of those days. The days where Vanessa Kimball was either going to murder everyone in Armonia…no Chorus or get blackout drunk. It started with Doyle sending Carolina to the other side of Chorus to make sure the Space Pirates hadn't commandeered one of the radio jammers. Without her girlfriend to help babysit the Reds and Blues, Kimball had to deal with them and the Feds and Rebels. It also seemed like today was the day that everything went to shit.

It started with Tucker and Washington fighting in the gym. Palomo had opened his mouth and made a comment which elicited the normal "I fucking hate you Palomo," from Tucker to which Wash gave Tucker laps for. They were screaming at each other so loud and violently that two Feds actually came to her for help. She sighed. They were a great couple, but when stress of work finally cracked their masks they got violent. Kimball was forced to give them the day off with a promise from Tucker to keep the noise down. 

After that it seemed that Caboose had misplaced Freckles and had picked up a rifle while looking for him. Doc and Grey were busy in the hospital taking care of the soldiers that got in Caboose's way. She sent Smith to his captain and went looking for Freckles. It took over an hour to find the assault rifle in Caboose's room. All the while listening to the screams of Rebels and Feds who were unlucky enough to be near Caboose. When she finally found Caboose and returned Freckles half the army was scared and injured. Kimball had to ask Doc and Grey to counsel the army along with stitching them up. 

She had just returned to her office when the next incident came to her form Jensen. Grif and Bitters had raided the cafeteria and ate all the food being prepared for the day. By this point Kimball was seriously debating on whether it was worth it to kill everyone or not. She eventually went down to the kitchen to see the damage that Orange Team had caused. Team Simmons was there to help her control Orange Team. Simmons dragging Grif away with the threat of dishes and no sex, and Jensen dragging Bitters back to the other lieutenants Palomo and Smith were nearby and saw the incident no doubt Palomo would have something to say. Kimball talked to the kitchen staff about the next shipment of food. The kitchens had barely enough to ratio for the remainder the day and of the week and food supplies were coming next week. Kimball made sure to tell the kitchen that Orange Team gets less food rations and dish duty for the trouble they caused. 

She was walking back to her office when she ran into the next problem. Donut and Sarge in the armory. Donut was wanting to change up the armor of the soldiers and Sarge was 'upgrading' the Warthogs. Sarge had to be stopped with a threat of demotion and he huffed off mumbling "Can't be the same rank as that no good lazy Grif," with that problem solved Kimball had to deal with Donut's 'makeover' of the armor. After about an hour of negotiating she agreed to let him design the new armor for after the war with Charon and the Mercs when the military would only be made up of military personnel and the civilians could walk around without the body armor on. He agreed and Kimball left the armory. 

It was nearing night when Kimball's next and last problem showed up. Doyle was in her office wanting to discuss how to deal with Locus and Felix having one of the swords when Kimball screamed and stormed out. She had thrown her helmet at Doyle and left the building. Her stress was already high and having to talk about the betrayal of what she considered to be a close friend was not something she wanted to do after dealing with the Reds and Blues all day. She was walking down one of the streets when she saw that her favorite bar was actually open. She walked in and saw some Feds talking at the bar. A couple of Rebels were seated at the tables scattered around. Most surprising was Tucker and Wash at a table helmets off and relaxing.

She started making her way to the bar when Tucker had spotted her, "Hey Kimball! Join us, you look like you could use a drink dude." She smiled and joined them. A beer in one hand and a shot in the other. 

"Long day?" Wash asked with an amused look on his face.

"Very long, I had to deal with Doyle sending 'Lina to check the radio towers, your lovers' quarrel, Caboose losing Freckles-" She trailed off when both Tucker and Washington flinched at Caboose and Freckles. No one knew the danger of Blue Team like Blue Team. "…Orange Team invaded the kitchen, Sarge and Donut trying to 'improve' the army, Doc and Grey were counseling the soldiers and I don’t know how well that worked out, and to top it all off Doyle came to me to talk about the sword." She drank what was left of her beer and shot and went to get another. 

When she returned she looked at the two blues tiredly, "It's been a long day, all I want to do now is get drunk…or I might kill someone." Tucker nodded his head and Wash left to get more alcohol. 

It was nearing midnight and Kimball was so intoxicated that she could no longer stand up. She was having trouble sitting as well. She was contemplating how she was going to get back to her room at the base when water was placed in front of her. She followed the aqua-teal-turquoise-sea form colored armor thinking it was Tucker. Instead of the bright aqua eyes, dark skin, and black dreads she had come to know as Tucker, she got a poison green eyed, lightly tanned, redhead. She looked at the other two at her table. 

"I may have radioed her when she got to base," Wash replied to her unspoken question. Kimball smiled and threw her arms around her girlfriend. 

"I missed you," Kimball slurred into Carolina's neck. "It has been a mess without you."

"I know, I know, we will leave in just a minute, Tucker has agreed to take Epsilon for the night so let me pull him real quick," Carolina replied handing over the chip to Tucker. When that was over she steered Kimball to the exit. 

Once outside Kimball smashed her lips to Carolina's. Kimball moaned at the contact and Carolina laughed. Her girlfriend was vastly different when drunk. Carolina pulled away smiling at the whine of protest from Kimball. 

"Come on, let's get you home." With that Carolina began the grueling task of walking home with Kimball. 

"When we get back I'm goin' to fuck you so hard," Kimball slurred while trying to strip herself and Carolina of their body armor. She, however, didn’t have the coordination to get the clasps on the armor to open and both women were left in their body armor for now. 

They came crashing through the base sometime later. With Carolina taking the armor off, it had actually come off. Kimball's room was closest and Kimball had just started biting Carolina's neck when they finally crashed into Kimball's bed. Kimball moved up to sloppily kiss Carolina again. She had unzipped the bodysuit and was pushing off of Carolina's shoulders. Carolina moved Kimball so she could kick it off completely leaving her in her sports bra and shorts. Kimball pushed the bra up to cup her girlfriend's breast planting a trail of kisses on them that would later become hickeys. Carolina stripped Kimball of her own bodysuit having to help her get it all the way off and grabbed Kimball's ass. She squeezed them before sliding her hands up Kimball's sides and pulling Kimball in for a kiss. Carolina then flipped them so she was straddling Kimball and started to suck of the sensitive part of Kimball's neck. She stopped when she heard Kimball give a soft snore. Carolina looked at Kimball and saw that Kimball had fallen asleep. The stress of the day combined with the alcohol had taken its toll on Kimball. Carolina smiled softly and pulled the blankets over them both. She softly kissed Kimball's forehead, and wrapped her arms around her waist. 

"Sleep well, Vanessa."


End file.
